


The Armour of Will

by Keefa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Armour Swap, Gen, Goodbye, Growing Pains, Hurt/Comfort, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keefa/pseuds/Keefa
Summary: “If Keith is the Black Paladin, why is he wearing red armour? And why is the Red Paladin wearing blue armour?”“And why is the blue paladin in pink, of all colours?” Another reporter piped in. “What, did they run out of blue blankets in the hospital or something?”After the Galra Invasion on Earth, the Paladins are informing the wider world of their deeds, defending the universe and answering any questions people might have. But some questions aren't as easily answered.





	The Armour of Will

**Author's Note:**

> probably the least original thing i've written but i half dreamt this the day after season seven and needed to write it. let me know what you think!

When the Paladins of Voltron first arrived back on Earth, things were very hectic. Between family reunions, debriefing, fighting the Galra and that other mech that showed up out of nowhere, there wasn’t much time for public Q&As. But, after the paladins had spent some time recovering, while the people of Earth were rebuilding and recuperating, the Garrison requested a debriefing. The paladins all agreed, but when they walked in and saw that it was more of an “international press conference”, they all knew they were in over their heads.

The team sat at a table with  higher-ups from the Garrison, at the top of a large room filled with news personnel. There were reporters from what looked like every county there, somehow flown in in the wake of the disaster. The back wall was filled with cameras, and it looked like it was being live streamed. Whether anyone still had an internet connection to watch it was another story.

They all wanted to know everything. From when they first saw the Blue Lion, to every alien they’d met, and what brought them back to Earth. They wanted every detail of all of their missions. The Garrison already knew most of this, but now it was time for the public to know it. And not by some press release, but by streaming it live to every corner of the Earth, recording it for posterity and future reference. Lance understood it, it needed to go in a record somewhere. They’d made history, by being the first humans to leave the Milky Way, meet aliens, bring said aliens to Earth, fight an alien war. The Garrison, the media and every person alive wanted all the information, for the movie adaptations, for the book deals, for the literal history books.

It was all easily answered, just facts and details about the different alien planets and races. Their culture, weapons, resources. Things like that. Every question and answer was being recorded on paper, on video and multiple voice recorders. No one was missing a second of this press conference.

But, then came a slightly awkward question none of the Paladins really wanted to address.

“If Keith is the Black Paladin, why is he wearing red armour? And why is the Red Paladin wearing blue armour?”

Hunk and Pidge exchanged a glance, while Keith sighed. “We discussed this already. I was originally the red paladin, and Lance blue. When Shiro disappeared, I took up the mantle of the head of Voltron.”

“Yeah, we get that,” the eager reporter responded, holding a notepad and pen, like from an old-timey movie. “But why did you not change armour? When you found Shiro, you got the armour back. Surely it would make sense if you all swapped to the corresponding armour colour?”

“And why is the blue paladin in pink, of all colours?” Another reporter piped in. “What, did they run out of blue blankets in the hospital or something?”

There were a few scattered laughs at his awful joke. Allura gritted her teeth.

“Pink is the colour Altean uses to honour fallen warriors. I wear pink armour to honour my father, who perished rather than see Voltron in the hands of the Galra. Would you rather I wear something else?”

The tension that followed her words was felt around the entire room. Nobody breathed for a moment.

The reported gulped. “Apologies, your Highness. I meant no disrespect.”

“Regardless of what you meant, it occured.” She replied sharply. “Why does our clothing preferences matter to you?”

The first reporter, a young-looking eager eyed girl, spoke again. “The wider-public might get confused, when we interview the Red Paladin, and he isn’t wearing red. Instead, the one wearing red is the so-called Black Paladin. Yet no one on the team even wears black. Having them unsure of who-is-who might not win them over, or help them to trust you.”

“Why would we have to win them over?” Hunk asked. “We just saved Earth from Galra invasion, do we really need to convince them to trust us?”

“The Garrison is still subject to scrutiny,” a general spoke, seated along the table with the paladins. “After Dr. Holt’s broadcast, where he told them we lied and hid the truth of alien life from them. The more transparent we are going forward, the better for our public image.”

“So,” Keith hissed. “You want us to change our armour, for the sake of your _image_?”

“The question was why you never switched. Whether you do or not is not up to me.”

The Paladins all exchanged a glance before Lance leaned forward to answer.

“It never made sense to switch. As we mentioned  earlier today Keith briefly left Voltron, to join the Blade of Marmora. Taking his armour while he was away felt like stealing, or insinuating he wasn’t welcome back. We never wanted to communicate that, so no one took his armour. Not to mention at that point, Shiro was still sometimes wearing the Black armour. Swapping felt like an unnecessary hassle. We all knew who we were, why bother changing the uniforms?”

The eager reported spoke again. “Will you change now, on Earth?”

Lance responded easily. “On stage? No way.” Everyone laughed once more at his joke. “But it is something we will consider going forward.”

Veronica, who was for some reason, running this press conference, and honestly, this whole thing was probably her idea, took over. “Next question? Yes, World News?”

  


* * *

 

Though the Garrison was short on space since housing some refugees and all the volunteers since the fight, everyone had insisted the Paladins be given their own private area. While they had protested at first, they certainly were glad of it now. Keith was leaning against the wall, near the door with arms crossed, saying very little. Lance and Hunk were sprawled on top of each other on the small couch, and Pidge was perched on the arm, next to them.

Allura had been in a mood since the press conference. What that reporter said really rattled her. Lance suspected it was mostly coming face-to-face with humans and their culture, and knowing this was her home now. It really hammered home that she’d never go back to Altea, and that she had to adjust to the new order of things. It was all probably a shock to her system. She hadn’t stopped pacing/stomping around since they’d left the conference, and the scowl had yet to leave her face.

“Pink doesn’t mean on Earth what it does on Altea,” Pidge reasoned. “They genuinely weren’t trying to upset you, or dishonour your father.”

“Yeah,” Hunk interjected. “Plus, if I’m being honest, I wondered as well why you guys hadn’t changed armour colour. I thought it was like some cool unspoken thing, and didn’t want to ruin it by saying something so... I didn’t. But… why haven’t you changed?”

Lance glanced over at Keith, who sighed.

Lance knew why _he_ hadn’t changed armour. He was too nervous and never asked Keith if he could have the Red armour. How awkward would that be? _Hey Keith how’s Black treating ya, yeah you’re a great leader, give me your clothes_? No thanks. Lance knew better than to get himself into that mess.

“I never wanted to replace Shiro as the leader of Voltron,” Keith said. “Taking his armour would be like confirming he was never coming back to the team. I didn’t want to cement that, so I never asked.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Allura said righteously. “We’re not changing armour.”

There was a beat of awkward silence, before Pidge carefully said “Well, they do have a point.”

“What do you mean _they have a point_?” Allura screeched. She stopped her stomping to face Pidge as she shouted. “You’ve all been wearing that armour since that first day we met. You are all the paladins you are now and have grown in that armour, been protected and shaped by that armour. The colour doesn’t matter, it’s what it means to you and what you’ve achieved in it that’s important. And they want us to change that? Because they can’t use basic reasoning and understanding? I think not.”

“Well, I can’t say much because this doesn’t affect me, or Hunk,” Pidge acquiesced, “but it _is_ confusing for people, when the lion colour and the armour colour don’t match. I mean Lance’s bayard doesn’t match the rest of his armour! Why does he have the Blue Armour but the red bayard? Gaining the people's trust is another story, and not our issue, but this would be a quick and simple fix.”

She turned to Lance. “What do you think?”

Lance buried himself deeper into the couch for a moment. This was not a fun conversation.

“Yeah,” he said. “I don’t mind swapping armour.”

“Are you serious?” Allura yelled. She turned on her heel and continued to stomp the length of the room. She was definitely doing it on purpose, as she had never been heavy on her feet before. She wanted to take her frustration out somehow.

“Shiro’s not going to be on the team anymore,” he reasoned. “He has Atlas now. He’ll always be one of us,” he continued, lest someone think he didn’t appreciate Shiro and all he had done for them. “But he’s not a paladin of Voltron anymore. There’s no turning back now. So, if Keith is okay with it, he can take that armour and I can take the Red armour.”

Allura crossed her arms. “I’m not wearing the Blue armour” she pouted. “I wear pink for my father and for all of Altea. No one is taking that from me.”

“You don’t have to,” Lance said, rising to lay a placating hand to her arm. “Most of the confusion comes from me and Keith. This will clear that up. It’s easier to remember one that stands out than three that are mismatched. Your tribute to Altea will now be even more noticable.”

Allura harrumphed but said no more. The discussion there was clearly over.

Lance turned to Keith, who had yet to say anything more. “Are you okay with this?”

Keith raised his gaze to Lance. “I need to talk to Shiro first. I don’t want him to think we’re kicking him out.”

“That’s fair.” Lance agreed. “Want me to go with you?”

Shiro hadn’t been able to join them for their conversation, even though he was welcome in the shared area. Technically, the MFE pilots were too, though they rarely joined the others in here. It was always the paladins or them, never both. They all tended to keep to themselves.

But right now, Shiro was in some meeting with Iverson, Veronica and Coran. Who knew what about, maybe damage control after the press conference. Maybe they were just trying to keep Coran out of trouble. It was hard to tell sometimes.

Lance still wasn’t able to wrap his head around his older sister being involved in all this stuff. He knew she was amazing, and talented. That wasn’t what surprised him. What surprised was after his “disappearance” from the Garrison, she didn’t hesitate in infiltrating their ranks and achieving such a high and valuable position, where she had control over all the information entering and exiting the Garrison base. She’d made sure she would be in the know should any information about Lance or the other missing cadets appear. It was genius. She was genius. And then to have joined the MFEs on missions? And now be part of the Atlas team? Who helped beat an enemy even Voltron couldn’t defeat? His sister? It was too much.

Though, she could say the same of her baby brother. Being a defender of the universe. Wow,  the world got weird.

“I think I’d better talk to Shiro alone,” Keith said. “But I’ll let you know what he says.”

“Cool,” Lance nodded.

With that, Keith left, presumably to find Shiro after his meeting and talk to him about this. Lance suspected he’d be more than encouraging, and tell them it was the right decision. But Lance understood wanting to run it by him first.

When the door clicked shut behind Keith, Lance said “Allura, want to watch some Earth movies with us? We’ll show you all the classics, like Mean Girls, and Mamma Mia and High School Musical.”

“And Rocky Horror Picture Show. And Thankskilling 3!” Pidge suggested.

Allura glanced at Lance, pouting. “Alright. I can learn a lot about Earth customs and culture if I observe it through movies, right?”

Pidge snorted. “Yup. Get accurate information from Abba songs, and Disney movies.”

“Let me get some snacks and we can get started!” Hunk beamed.

 

* * *

 

They were in the middle of their movie marathon when Keith returned. Allura had really taken a shine to Mean Girls. It made sense she would relate to Cady, a girl who had no idea how human society would work and was learning it all as she went, so after that she was eager for more Earth movies. Who was Lance to deny her? Though he did have to wrestle Pidge so she wouldn’t destroy Allura’s perception of Earth with her terrible movies.

Keith simply gave Lance a silent nod, and he knew Shiro was okay with the armour swap. Keith then joined the others on the couch for their movie night. Lance swallowed the pain he felt, and continued like nothing was wrong. In reality, the idea of no longer wearing the Blue armour terrified him, and he didn’t know how he could explain that to the others.

He sat silently for the remainder of the movies, letting the others have their fun, listened and laughed at their comments and jokes, but saying nothing.

A plan was forming in Lances head. A goodbye.  


* * *

 

 

Once night fell, Lance adorned the Blue Paladin armour for the last time.

He carefully snuck out, crept into the hangar where the Lions were being kept, keeping a careful eye on the guards who were patrolling the halls. Lance was struck with the memory of the last time he’d snuck out of the Garrison, and where it had lead him. He honestly couldn’t be more grateful for the way things had worked out. For his desire to hit the town, his reliable best friend Hunk who would never let him go alone, and his damn curiosity about Pidge and why they’d never hang out with him and Hunk. His life had changed so much for the better thanks to that one night. Who would be have been, if he’d stayed in that night? What would have happened to Shiro? Or the Blue Lion? Or Earth?

It almost didn’t bear to think about.

None of the guards in the hangar questioned why Lance was there. Obviously he had clearance to be with the Lions. He was a paladin after all.

He stood in front of Blue, taking in the sight of her. He remembered the first time he saw her, in that cave, hidden in the desert. How she’d let him in, and not any of the others. How freeing it felt to fly with her, the first time, and every time.

He remembered the hurt when she’d raised that barrier, locking him out, after Keith took over for the Black Paladin. He understood now that Allura was the perfect Blue Paladin, but the sting of that betrayal never went away.

He hoped Blue wouldn’t lock him out this time.

But she seemed to know what he was thinking, what he needed. Blue huffed a warm noise, before bending down and opening her mouth to him. Lance smirked, and climbed in. “C’mon girl,” he said. “Let’s go for a ride.”

He supposed it was a good thing he was still wearing the Blue Armour. None of the guards stopped to question him why he wasn’t flying his Lion. Not that he’d have answered them anyway.

As he settled down in Blue’s cockpit, the wave of familiarity washed over him.

The smell in there was different now. More floral, and sweeter. Probably thanks to Allura, but that didn’t take away from that fact that Lance was in his element in here.

He arranged himself comfortably in the chair, set his hands on the handles and said “Well? What are we waiting for? Let’s go, girl.”

He felt her purr inside his mind, a balm to all his aches and sores, and they were flying.

It was like breathing, there was no thought, there was only doing. Flying in Blue was second nature. He didn’t have to think about what he wanted to do, he didn’t have to do much. He only needed to be there. She was there to help him, guide him, be his wings. He closed his eyes for a moment and bathed in that connection. Feeling her in his mind, like a hug around his whole being.

He couldn’t keep them closed though. He knew what this was about, as did she. He needed to see this, to see where they were going.

She flew them to the cave, where Lance first saw her. Or well, to the remnants of the cave. Lance recognised the mountain skyline, and the cave drawings. They circled over it for a few minutes. Blue shared with him, her memories of her time there. How lonely she was, for those thousands of years. At one point she was worshipped by locals, who maintained her cave, who kept her safe. But she didn’t want worshippers, she wanted a companion, a pilot. A Paladin. She impressed those years of solitude on him. The silence, the crushing pressure of the cave. How she had kept hidden for a reason, that she knew she was waiting for the right person.

Lance saw from her eyes how they’d found her. He saw himself how she saw him, soaking wet covered in dirt, how easily he rolled with the punches, and how quick he was to try new things. She knew the instant she saw him that he was meant to be her Paladin. She just had to wait for him to show it.

She showed him the joy she felt, flying for the first time in centuries. Lance felt it, the memory of that joy, of having someone pilot her, of being free, how she knew she’d be reunited with her brethren.

All that joy was tinted with the sadness of knowing she’d have to let him go.

Lance tried to share back with her. To let her know how flying with her felt to him, how it never compared to the flight sims in the Garrison. How right it had felt. He’d known his whole life he’d wanted to fly, but with her he knew that’s what it really meant. His emotions felt so small, next to hers but he needed her to know what she’d given him.

 _I know, little one,_ she seemed to say inside his head.

She lifted them into the air once more and they flew. Flew everywhere on Earth she’d seen in Lance’s memory. They flew through cities he’d visited, to New York where he’d spent a summer, to places he’d never seen but wanted to. She let him see them, knowing it would be the only time they would have to do this.

He’d told her so much, when they used to fly together. Some verbal, most mentally. She knew his thoughts better than he did. She knew him better than anyone. He was glad to see these places with her.

He tried to ignore the wreckage, the damage wrought by the Galra invasion. He tried instead to see the places from his memories, or to see them for how they were being rebuilt. It was amazing to see.

Considering how fast Blue could fly, he should not have been surprised that they were zipping through time zones. Some places they flew over, the people stopped and stared in awe, pointing and cheering. Lance knew they couldn’t stop. He wasn’t the Blue Paladin anyone, no one should see him piloting the Blue Lion. Instead, Blue would stop and let out a roar, to appease the people. In some warm places, she would freeze something to help cool the people down since they were without functioning air conditioning anymore.

Lance smiled at the peoples joy. This is what being a Paladin was all about. Yet, he couldn’t help feeling selfish in the moment.

They never stayed too long in one place. Blue and Lance both knew this was the last chance they had and that they needed to make the most of it.

Once they’d left the last city, Blue hightailed it to the ocean, where she dived straight in. Lance sighed, as they were submerged beneath the waves. If he thought flying was natural, it was nothing compared to her in the water. Everything about Blue felt lighter, more free. It was where she belonged.

They swam together, Blue slowing down so Lance could enjoy the sensation, to take in the view underwater. He watched the fish dart away from their giant mass, but soon, some warmed to them, or perhaps were curious. They swam closer, investigating. Lance took a deep breath and tried to commit this moment to memory. He never wanted to forget how he felt in this moment. Blue echoed that sentiment.

He knew she was also letting him enjoy their last moments together. This next stop was going to be their last.

When they breached the water, Lance instantly knew where they were. It was a view he’d recognise anywhere.

It was home. Varadero. _Cuba_.

Lance recognised the beach cove where he spent every moment of free time he had growing up. His town, the place he’d lived with his family before all this had happened, was just over a hill in the distance, he was almost afraid to see what became of it during the Galra occupation.

Thankfully, Blue didn’t cross over the hill. She knew it was the one place he couldn’t bear to see changed, to have his memories taken away from him. Instead, she just settled them on the beach, her back to the lone cliff face. She bent her head down upon landing, and Lance laughed. She knew just what he wanted. Lance leapt up, and raced from his seat onto the sand outside. He ran up and down the length of the beach, unable to stop the bubbling laughter that burst from his heart. He was home! He was back to his favourite place in the universe, with the best girl in the universe. It was the best he’d felt in a long time.

Blue nudged him, in his mind and Lance grinned. He tore his shoes off and ran into the water. He relished in the feeling of the sand between his toes as he ran. Right on the edge of the water, he stopped and turned his back to the sea. He focused on the sensation of the water pulling itself back. How it pulled the water and the sand back with each receding wave. He closed his eyes and just took it all in. It was his favourite thing to do with the waves. It was kind of a trick to the mind. With the water pulling away, your brain thinks you’re moving backwards and everything in front of you seems to get smaller, without moving. It was almost dizzying, but Lance was addicted to it. It had been so long, the sensation hit him harder, and he _loved_ it.

He wanted to remember it all, to take it all in. The sounds, the smell. He never thought he’d be back here.

He could feel Blue’s contentment, radiating to him from where she waited. But it was tinged with sadness, knowing this was ending.

Lance sighed.

As much as he wanted to stay here forever, reality was waiting for them both. He made his way back to Blue, picking up his shoes as he went.

He stopped before Blue. He’d rather have their goodbye here, somewhere he loved, where he had time. Not in some Garrison hangar, with no heart or privacy.

“I love you, Blue,” Lance said, pressing his forehead to the cool metal plating of her jaw. “I wouldn’t be who I am today if it wasn’t for you. Thank you for everything.”

Those last words caught in his throat, and he barely caught the tear from spilling over. He knew if he started crying, he’d never stop.

Blue immediately enveloped him inside her mind. Showering him in her love, but showing him how wrong he was. She showed him how her locking him out was what had changed him into the man, and Paladin, he was today.

She showed him, from her eyes, how he’d been a great pilot and a good member of their team before, but how he never took things seriously enough. And when Shiro vanished, when Shiro died, and Keith took over as Black, she knew there was no one else who could take over for the second in command. But first, she had to let him go. She showed him how turning him away had broken her heart, but how much he had grown because she had done that.

He saw from her eyes how much he’d matured, how he’d helped Keith reshape the team into what they were now, how he’d shown Keith the way. His bluntness but willingness to help was what altered Voltron.

And if he’d stayed with Blue, without that responsibility, he never would be who he was today.

He understood why Blue had shut him out. She saw that greatness in him, and knew she wasn’t the best for him, if he wanted to achieve that greatness. So she had to let him go.

Lance was crying before he knew it.

He had never known such love, but Blue was pouring it all out to him. He felt every ounce of love and care, how proud she was of him, and how much it broke her heart that she couldn’t help Lance achieve that, but how glad she was to be a part of his journey.

Lance wept with every memory she shared with him. He hadn’t realised how much he’d changed until he saw it from her perspective.

And he wept, because he knew he’d never feel it again.

He knew he had to break their connection for good.

“I love you, Blue,” he cried. “I love you so much. Never forget that.”

 _I love you,_ she replied. _I will never forget you or our bond. But this must be done._

“I love you,” he repeated.

They stayed like that for a long while. The sun was peeking over the horizon before Lance had control over his emotions.

 _The others are waiting,_ Blue said. _We must go._

Wearily, Lance climbed back into the cockpit, careful not to track sand. Allura would kill him if he made a mess in here.

They flew back to the Garrison, making it back in minutes.

Blue hadn’t been wrong when she said the others were waiting. When they touched down in the hangar, Keith and Allura were lingering by the Red Lion. Keith was wearing the Black Paladin armour.

Lance didn’t remain in the Blue Lion, knowing waiting would only make leaving, and the conversation ahead, more difficult. He quickly made his way out, feeling his connection to Blue sever once the door closed behind him, and Blue raised her head to be in the sitting position. That was it. Gone forever. Lance tried to not cry again at the loss, and kept walking.

“Where were you?” Keith demanded as soon as Lance’s feet touched the ground.

“Just getting my things before the switch. I hope you have the Red armour clean for me.”

“Lance,” Allura said, keeping step with him as he moved to exit the hangar. “Are you alright? I couldn’t feel Blue for a while, I thought something happened.”

Lance forced a smile. “Nothing you need to worry about anymore, Princess.”

“Stop dodging our questions!” Keith insisted. “Where did you go? Why did you take Blue?”

“Keith,” Allura said softly, turning to face the lions. “Keith, I think he’s right. My connection to Blue is back, and it feels stronger.”

Lance swallowed the lump in his throat and kept walking. “See?” He tossed over his shoulder “Nothing to worry about.”

He stepped into the waiting elevator, hoping to escape to his room and cry the last of his tears in peace. He could feel the Red Lions presence in his head, reassuring him, offering comfort. But Lance needed to be alone right now. He pressed the ‘door close’ button, but Keith slid in before that, leaving Allura alone to marvel at her new, stronger connection to the Blue Lion.

Keith turned to face Lance, no longer angry. “What was that?” he asked gently.

“Just,” Lance cleared his throat. “Just saying goodbye.”

“What?” Keith asked, voice softer than Lance had ever heard.

“Part of the reason I never wanted to change armour is because… a part of me always hoped I’d be going back to Blue.” Lance choked out. “That first day, in the cave. All five of us were there. And Blue chose me. I thought that meant I was special. I was the first of the new Paladins, I was chosen. When the Black Lion wouldn’t take me, I thought that was because I was meant for Blue, not any other Lion.”

Lance didn’t know why this was all spilling out of him, but once he’d started he couldn’t stop.

“When Blue first let down that particle barrier for me, I can’t explain to you how it made me feel. But later, when she locked me out… I thought you’d kick me out of Votron. Make me go home alone.”

“Lance,” Keith said, shocked. He reached out to grab Lance’s arms, but Lance shook him away.

“I know that would never happen, but I was afraid I had nothing to offer the team anymore. I know now that’s not true, but that was my biggest fear.”

Keith looked lost for words. He never was good at comfort. Maybe that’s why Lance was telling him this, he knew he wouldn’t be babied.

“And I know I have Red now, and she’s great. I wouldn't change her for the world. But a part of me always thought I’d be going back to Blue. And I didn’t want to face the chance that I wouldn’t.”

The elevator had been ascending through this entire conversation, moving smoothly from the underground hangar to the ground floor bunks. Once the doors opened, Lance stepped out.

“But don’t worry, I did face it. I said my goodbyes to Blue. I’m ready to move on.”

Lance turned and walked to his bunk, hoping he could hold it together until then. Once he cried and got some sleep, he’d feel better. He’d be able to move on. He just needed to get to his room.

He’d just gotten to the door to his room when Keith yelled after him. “Lance, wait!”

Lance tried not to sigh and roll his eyes.

Keith raced up to Lance, sliding to a halt at the door.

“You know the team wouldn’t be what it is without you, right?” Keith panted. “You supported and guided me when I was floundering as a leader. You gave clear, honest advice when I needed it and you’re not afraid to tell me when I’m being an idiot.” Lance snorted.

“You know everyone’s strengths and weaknesses,” Keith pressed on. “You know when best to utilise everyone’s skills, and how we can work as a team. And you know them better as people than I ever could. You keep us together when we’re not on missions, and your dumb jokes help us not to get lost in the despair of this war. I may be the head of Voltron, but you are definitely the heart.”

Lance was already emotional, but that pushed him over the edge. He couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his throat, nor could he stop his arms as they raised to pull Keith into a hug.

“Why does this keep happening?” Keith whispered before returning Lance’s embrace. Lance cried into Keith’s shoulder as Keith rubbed his back and hummed nonsense words of comfort.

Lance forced himself back after a moment. “Thanks,” he said, wiping his eyes. “I think I needed that.”

“No problem,” Keith said with a smile. “Go get some rest. I’ll get that armour cleaned for you, but you need to be ready at noon. We have another press conference.”

“I’ll be there,” Lance promised.

Keith clapped Lance on the shoulder, and waited outside for Lance to hand him the Blue armour. Lance wasn’t as reluctant to hand it over as he’d thought. He didn’t have too much time to think it over though, because as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.  


* * *

 

 

Lance woke a few hours later, feeling as rested as one could feel after an emotional roller coaster like that. But he did feel prepared for whatever the day could throw at him.

He grinned when he saw the Red Paladin armour, cleaned and shined, in a neat pile by his bedroom door. It was time for a new beginning, and to forge a newer, stronger bond with the Red Lion, now that he wasn’t clinging to the past.

Lance dressed and hurried to meet the other Paladins before the next press conference, continuing where they’d left off from the day before.

Hunk, Pidge and Keith were all waiting for him.

“Don’t you look fancy,” he teased when he joined them, nudging Keith’s shoulder. “Black looks good on you!”

Keith smiled. “You don’t look half bad yourself, Red Paladin.”

Lance spun on the spot. “What can I say, I make anything look good.”

Pidge shoved him. “Get out of your own ass, Lance,” she joked.

“Hey, guys,” Hunk said. “Not to interrupt, but… where’s Allura? We’re supposed to go in there in like two minutes and she’s not here yet.”

“Want me to ask Veronica?” Lance asked. “She’ll find her no problem.”

“I’m here!” A voice called from the far end of the hallway. Allura.She ran up to them, wearing her paladin armour. The Blue armour.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said. “I had to get changed.”

The boys all grinned at her. Lance couldn’t stop staring. He’d never expected this.

“You look good,” Pidge teased.

Allura shrugged. “Blue has always been my colour.”

“You look gorgeous,” Lance said, to which Allura rolled her eyes but the blush that graced her cheeks was impossible to hide. “We ready to go in there and knock their socks off?”

Allura linked her arm with his. “Ready when you are.”

The others joined them, all linking arms. “This is so dumb,” Hunk said, voice filled with glee.

They weren’t the same team they were yesterday. A lot had changed individually, but they were a better team because of it.

A new, better Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> ive never used so many line breaks before its like an entirely different person.7
> 
> don't forget to come harass me on tumblr when i dont post fic often enough!


End file.
